This type of technique has been know as a winding method disclosed in each of Japanese unexamined patent publications Nos. 2000-245092, 8(1996)-203720, and 2000-348959. Of them, for example, the publication '092 discloses a winding method for concentrated winding, intended to prevent enlargement of coil size and achieve a reduction in coil size, by providing a layer shift part and a row shift part of a coil in separate positions on the periphery of the coil. The publication '720 discloses a method of regularly winding a wire in multilayered form on a bobbin while feeing the wire at ½ pitch of a wire diameter on two opposite surfaces of a rectangular coil.